Rainy Day Man
by Young Weaver
Summary: A female ex-digidestined recalls her ‘Rainy Day Man…’


****

Rainy Day Man

She gazed upon the tattered photo albums that were scattered upon the aged oak floors. Sunlight filtered through the semi circle shaped window, illuminating the room with its warm rays. The many trinkets, which cluttered the tiny attic, cast mysterious shadows, creating a somewhat melancholic atmosphere. The seemingly unbreakable silence contributed to the obvious gloominess of the room.

She let out a sigh of both annoyance and frustration and slowly bent down to tidy up the mess. But before she was able to pick up the first object, the faintest glint of _something_ _in the corner_ caught her eye. 

Cautiously, she approached it and lifted it up, so that it was close to her own face, enabling her to inspect the incongruous gadget. A pleasant smile curled on her face as she continued to stare at _it_: a digivice. 

__

Haven't seen you in a while…

The lone woman giggled as memories flooded her mind. The times she had laughed, the times she was the voice of reason, and…. Immediately, all was forgotten when she began to recall the incidents she tried so desperately to oppress. True, she was often a cheery character, full of original and stereotypical qualities that made a unique person, but her present reminiscing was bringing back horrid things; things she wanted to bury forever. 

__

A friend…

She tore him apart, emotionally and spiritually. 

__

"I love you…" the male figure murmured softly.

She took a step back, totally surprised and…upset.

How could he do this to her? 

Those three simple words held such powerful passion and what made it worse was: she didn't feel the same way. Her heart belonged to another, his best friend. His voice was calm and patient and his eyes were hopeful. 

"I…." She could not think of an appropriate response. "I-I c-can't accept...I-I mean…"

His beautiful brown orbs slowly sank to the ground, and he suddenly developed a newfound interest in his shoes. He stepped back and solemnly walked away…

She shakily took in a breath of the musty air, trying to the extent of her capabilities to stabilize herself. 

After the heart-wrenching episode, their conversations were quick, simple, and awkward. Both didn't want to face each other for more than 10 seconds. 

Then came her wedding. She sent out invitations and luckily, **most** of her closest friends were available. Strangely, **he **never acknowledged or gave any indication he was interested and passed up the opportunity. 

They lost contact over the years, having their own personal lives to tend to. A genuine friendship had been lost due to unfortunate circumstances, matters of the heart. 

Once, he was her confidante, now a stranger. 

Her best friend, now a stranger.

Her brother, now a stranger.

Her fiery eyes stung with crystal tears that threatened to fall. She tightly clutched the wee device in her hand, while her knuckles became ghostly white. Her pale face was stained with the rose blush that gradually appeared upon her cheeks. 

She would have thrown away the digivice before, but it'd have felt like betraying the memory of her own digimon: Biyomon. 

Instantaneously, after she finished a whole train of mournful thoughts, she heard the loud beep of the school bus. Her children were home.

Hurriedly, she got up and brushed off the dust that clung to her dark jeans. She ran down the wooden stairs and raced to the front door. She smiled as she opened her arms and embraced her beloved children. From behind them, she caught sight of a man. His brown hair was cut in a dignified fashion, and he sported a handsome suit. He raised his hand and waved towards her, his brown eyes sparkling.

__

Her Rainy Day Man

****

When I think about the first time

I thought I'd found someone who cared for me  
But things were not as they appeared to be....

__

Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy day man

__

Ever since I can remember

Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
Always been the one to see me through

__

Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything just to see you again  
Rainy day, rainy day man

__

Always been the one to see me through....

__

Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside

__

Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything just to see you again  
Rainy day.. Rainy day.. Rainy day.. Rainy day man

Notes:

This is under the assumption that the Digimon and their partners were not enabled to be together once more. After the battling, the humans were separated from their long time friends, never seeing them again.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the fictional characters or songs presented in my yarn. 


End file.
